


You'll Never Take Us Alive

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Rick, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Obsession, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: The prison Rick's working at has a new top-security inmate. Rick quickly develops an unhealthy interest in him and makes some.. questionable decisions.





	You'll Never Take Us Alive

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Set It Off's "Partners In Crime"

The prison Rick works at has a new prisoner.

He’s the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome – or he would be, if he weren’t handcuffed and.. fucking _muzzled_ , like some goddamn Hannibal Lecter shit. Rick thinks he grins as he passes, although it’s hard to tell. Either way it’s really, _really_ unnerving.

“So who’s guarding that guy?” He says lowly, catching Tara’s arm as she walks back by, and she gives him a _look_.

“You are.” Her voice is super sympathetic, and she pats his shoulder. Christ. He.. he’s dealt with some asshole prisoners, some downright _crazy_ ones – something about his easygoing temperament and his two children. But something about the guy they’ve just brought in has already gotten under his skin, _really_ fucking bad.

“No warning?” He complains half-heartedly, knowing the head boss of the place doesn’t really care that much. Tara hums sympathetically.

“I know,” She soothes. “It sucks _ass_. But he’s.. an emergency.. look. Guy’s super dangerous, he’s a _psychopath_. He’s murdered over fifty people, Rick – fifty people! And the worst part is he says he’d kill more if necessary, whatever the hell that means.”

“And I have to look after him?” Rick mumbles, glancing unhappily down the hall. Guy’s in their “super security” room, even; he knows there’s no chance in hell he’d survive if the guy broke out.

“Only for six hours,” Tara says, and at Rick’s confused look, she adds, “Court order, nobody can be around him for more than six hours in a 24 hour period. Dude’s a charmer, it was how he’d lure people in.. talk to them, then kill them.. pretty awful stuff. And since muzzling him forever is apparently ‘inhumane’, or whatever.. well, we’re not exactly staffed for this.”

“Okay.” Rick exhales, running a hand through his curls. “Right. Six hours of handling a psychopath. Easy.”

“Somebody will be around to relieve you soon. All you gotta do is.. not talk to him or look at him or otherwise interact with him.”

Then she leaves him to walk down the hall to the cell. God. His heart’s pounding. He wouldn’t be surprised if the guy could smell his fear, predator that the guy is.

“Hello, officer,” The man drawls as he approaches, and he immediately understands how this guy had killed so many people. The man’s voice is low, and sultry, and it gives Rick chills. “Come to watch over me?”

Rick says nothing, just leans on the wall, gently thumbing over his gun. This guy doesn’t sound dumb enough to try to break out, but.. Rick’s had too many close calls to take his chances.

“Aw, c’mon. You aren’t gonna believe ‘em when they tell you I can talk anyone into anything, are you?” He sighs, sliding his fingers through the bars, and Rick just _knows_ he’s got his face pressed to the bars. “C’mon. It’s hard to keep up a one-sided conversation. Give me somethin’ to work with.”

When Rick still doesn’t react, the guy sighs. Don’t look at him. Don’t react. Rick exhales, long and slow. It’s going to be a long six hours.

“Fine,” The guy grumbles, wandering away from the door. “I’ll entertain myself then. But I mean, would it kill you to be friendly? Actually, uh. Don’t answer that. I mean, I don’t bite. Unless you’re into that, I guess.”

God. This is going to be a _long_ six hours.

“You ever lose somebody, officer?” The man says abruptly, returning to the cell door. “I mean, somebody you were real close to. Yeah.. it sucks. I feel bad for the families of the people I killed. But you gotta understand, all the people I did in were marked already. You know, targeted by the mob or.. mafia or.. corrupt political officials.. what have you. So really I didn’t kill anyone who wasn’t dead walking.”

Rick lets out a long breath, eyes closing. He kind of wishes he had the night shift, maybe the guy would be sleeping. He’s got to admit, though: the prisoner’s voice is soothing and soft, with the undertone of something dark underneath. Predator-like, almost.

“You won’t at least tell me your name?” He coaxes Rick through the bars. “You tell me yours I’ll tell you mine..”

Rick’s not sure that’s an incentive, but after a few moments curiosity gets the better of him and he turns to the man in the cell. He’s.. good-looking, for sure, a good bit taller than Rick, with dark hazel eyes and a sharp jaw. And he’s _huge_ , there’s that, he could probably crack Rick over his knee with ease, which is.. oddly arousing. God. No. Fuck that. He grins wolfishly at Rick, tongue swiping over his lips as if he knows the awful thought that had just crossed Rick’s mind.

“Come on, _officer_. What am I gonna do? I’m behind bars and you’ve got a gun.. what am I gonna do?”

Rick swallows and turns away again, but only for a moment. He can’t resist. He turns back to the man, somewhere between fear and interest.

“My name’s Rick,” He says, and finds his throat is uncomfortably dry. “Rick Grimes.”

“Rick,” The man repeats lowly, testing out the name on his tongue, and a slow grin curves the corners of his mouth. “Rick Grimes. Well, shit, Rick Grimes, it’s good to meet you. I’m Negan.”

* * *

Even after Rick goes home, Negan’s still on his mind. He understands now why Tara had told him not to engage. He finds himself enticed by Negan, captivated in a way he hasn’t been in a very long time. And by God, it’s sick. Fifty people had been murdered by the guy and here Rick is, lying in bed late at night, unable to stop _thinking_ about him.

His sleep is disturbed, uneasy, for the next few nights, his obsession with the man growing rapidly. He looks up Negan’s case out of some morbid curiosity; just to know what he’s up against.

Negan had killed about fifty people, brutally beating their heads in with a baseball bat. Some of the pictures are.. ugh. Rick can’t believe this is the man his mind has decided to latch on to. He feels fucking sick and.. somewhat.. turned on?

Yikes.

By the time he’s called back to guard duty Negan has begun to occupy every moment of Rick’s day. The obsession is almost overwhelming now, and he craves every bit of information he can get about Negan. He has no idea why it’s taken such a hold on him, but he finds himself looking forward to seeing Negan again.

“Hey there, Rick,” Negan drawls, and like every other time he says Rick’s name Rick shudders. “Back again to see me?”

“It’s my job.” Rick answers, settling next to the door for the next six hours. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Negan barks a laugh, sitting up from where he’s been lying back in bed, reading a book. Damn. Two days and he’s already talked himself something to do. He bookmarks his page and nudges his thick-rimmed glasses back up the bridge of his nose – glasses that Rick definitely doesn’t remember him having. He looks hot in them, though. Or, just.. good. Not hot.

“Maybe so. I gotta admit, I sure do like seein’ your pretty face, Rick. Makes my day.” He saunters his way over to the cell door and sits on the floor, watching Rick with interest as Rick squirms with embarrassment. “I mean, I also loved our conversation.. even if it was mostly one-sided..”

“I’m not _supposed_ to talk to you,” Rick points out, folding his arms. Negan chuckles.

“Fair enough. I dunno, I think you like talkin’ to me, too.”

Rick says nothing, just grimaces vaguely and looks away. There’s a soft pink flushing down his neck that Negan takes note of. Negan grins a little.

“So, back to me talking endlessly for six hours straight.. hey, can I ask you something, Rick?”

Seeing no point in ignoring him anymore, and also desperately curious, Rick lets out a breath. “What?”

“Do you have kids, Rick?”

Rick glances at him in surprise, a gentle frown tugging at his mouth. “Why do you ask?”

“I like kids.” Negan shrugs a little, stretching his legs out in front of him. “Believe it or not I used to be a teacher. Never had any of my own, though.. although my wife wanted ‘em.”

“You were married?” Rick says, trying not to sound surprised, followed quickly by, “What happened?”

“I’ll answer your question if you answer mine.” Negan answers in that apparent habit of his, giving Rick a little smirk. Rick bites back a sigh.

“Yeah, I got kids.” Rick says finally, tilting his head back against the wall. “A son and a daughter.”

Negan hums thoughtfully, glancing up at the ceiling for a moment and then back at Rick. “You take care of those kids, Rick,” He murmurs after a few moments, nudging his glasses back up. “Things change so fast.. I remember comin’ to work one day, and there was one girl who was sittin’ apart from everybody else, but she kept insistin’ she was alright so I left her be. Next day, come to find, she killed herself. God.. I felt so fucking guilty. Kept thinkin’ about how I could’ve helped her..” He trails off, and Rick turns his baby blue gaze on the older man, unsure of what to say.

“You had a wife?” Rick prompts after a moment, and Negan shifts, clearing his throat.

“Yeah. Her name was Lucille. She was.. beautiful. And she was fuckin’ _awesome_. Truth be told she was the real mastermind of the two of us. She.. she was the love of my life. I mean, we fought all the damn time, ‘cause two Type A personalities don’t always get along, but, you know.. at the end of the day we were in love.”

“What happened?” Rick murmurs, trying to keep his voice gentle. God, why they’re exchanging personal info like they’re old friends, Rick has no idea, but he’s finding he _likes_ this softer, human side of Negan.

“Cancer,” Negan sighs, hazel eyes closing. “Bitch of a disease, you know. The doc said it like he mighta been tellin’ us she had the flu. Thought I might deck him right then and there. After she was diagnosed.. she.. went through chemo, but.. it was rough. Didn’t sit well. She kept sayin’, she wasn’t going to die in the hospital. She damn meant it. Slept at home until I.. woke up, and.. she.. wasn’t responsive.. I ended up takin’ her to the hospital anyway, because fuck that.. she didn’t wake up, though. Had to take her off life support. And after _that_ I.. went off the rails. I mean, obviously, I’m in fucking prison.”

“Oh,” Rick says, “I’m sorry. I.. I lost my wife, too. When my daughter was born.”

Negan sighs again. “You know how it goes, then, Rick. ‘Cept you didn’t fuckin’.. lose your mind.”

“Well, no.” Rick scratches the back of his neck idly, frowning a little. “I, you know, went to the gym like a normal person.”

Negan laughs, although it’s dry and humorless. “Yeah. Well, anyway.. now that we’ve done our feelings jam, I think it’s high time we get back to our usual routine of me flirting and you ignoring me.”

“Oh, is that what you do?” Rick mumbles, glancing at Negan, who cracks a grin.

“Course it is. What, didn’t you listen when I told you at least five times an hour I want to get in your pants?”

“I think last time I tuned you out after an hour.” Rick shrugs as Negan pretends to be offended for a moment. Then Negan relaxes back into an easy grin.

“I guess that’s fair. Somehow I feel like you might get all embarrassed with half the shit I said.”

“Now I’m curious,” Rick complains, frowning at Negan. “What did you say?”

“Maybe someday you’ll find out.” Negan stands and stretches, smirking down at Rick. “Today could be your lucky day, though..”

Fuck if that’s not a proposition if Rick’s ever heard one. Rick finds himself flushing already, and he stands to meet Negan – although he still has to fucking look up at the guy. God, it’s embarrassing as fuck. He hates being small.

“You wish.” Rick scoffs to cover his embarrassment, crossing his arms, and Negan’s expression darkens.

“You’re right, I wish. Listen, Rick, I like having sex as much as the next guy, but you.. you’re special. I mean, yeah, I want to fuck your brains out.. I dunno, Rick. I _like_ you.”

Rick’s really beginning to blush now, feeling the heat building in his cheeks, and he squirms. Negan makes no secret of mentally undressing Rick, tongue catching between his teeth.

 _Isn’t this what you thought about?_ Rick’s mind presses at him. _That night when you were getting off?_

He tries hard to pretend he’s not interested, but he knows they both know it’s a ruse – and a bad one at that. Negan leans into the bars of the cell, eyes dark with want, and he steps back involuntarily.

“Come on, Rick,” Negan murmurs, voice a low purr. “You know you want it. Don’t you?”

“I..” Rick shifts, avoiding Negan’s gaze, feeling the warmth in his face flooding down into his pants. “No. It’s.. it’s not.. like that.”

“No?” Negan catches his tongue again, both hands wrapping around the bars. “Riiick.. Rick, come on. You’re blushing, baby, gettin’ all hard, Rick. Come on.. I know you want it, _officer_. You’re just dyin’ to come to bed with me..”

Rick feels his breath catch. He.. does want it, he wants it bad. His obsession is driving him forward, making him desperate. He finds himself moving forward again, pressing up against the bars opposite Negan, who hums.

“You know _I_ don’t want _out_ of here,” Negan breathes, head dipping so their foreheads touch, although Rick still has to look up at him. “I want _you_ , _in_.”

“How can I trust you?”

“You can’t.” Negan’s fingers brush his face and his breath hitches again. “Guess you better open the door, and we’ll see if I run for it or grab you and fuck you into my mattress.”

“You have to keep the glasses on.” Rick blurts out, and then blushes. Negan smirks a little.

“Sure. What, you get off on being fucked by a dude in glasses?”

“No.” Rick frowns a little, looking away for a moment and then back. “Just.. you.. you look good..”

“Oh?” Negan says, and the longer Rick keeps stammering the wider his grin gets. “Oh, _Rick_. Just open the door, babe.”

Rick doesn’t hesitate this time, instead fumbling with his keyring until he finds the right one. His hands shake as he unlocks the door and slides it open, and at once Negan’s on him, kissing him hard. He gasps involuntarily, but after a moment he manages to find his footing and hesitantly slides both arms around Negan’s shoulders. Negan groans into his mouth, lifting him so he can wrap his legs around Negan’s waist.

“Tell me you’re not teasing,” Negan mutters, hands kneading his ass, “Tell me you’re actually going to let me fuck you.”

“Yeah,” Rick manages, pulling back more than a couple of centimeters from the kiss. “I mean.. you – you can fuck me.”

“Thank God.”

Negan returns to kissing Rick, carrying him into the cell and pushing him down on his back. He shudders as Negan’s hands pull his shirt out from where it’s tucked in his pants, and then roam up under it, feeling his sides and chest.

“Christ, you’re so hot,” Negan groans. “I want you so bad, Rick.”

Rick arches a little, lips parting, and Negan takes the opportunity, tongue slipping into his mouth. He keens, wrapping both legs around Negan’s waist and pulling desperately.

“Need you,” Rick whines. “Need you, Negan, please.”

“Fuck, yeah.” Negan slides Rick’s shirt over his shoulders, down and off, face burying in his neck, kissing and sucking. “That’s it, Rick, beg me, baby. Beg me to fuck you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Rick begs, hips lifting. “Please, please, Negan. Need you to fuck me, need you inside me, please, need to be yours, _Negan_ , please.”

Negan groans vaguely again, fingers quickly undoing Rick’s belt and pulling it off. He pulls back for a moment to take in Rick under him, laid out and blushing, blue eyes blown wide, hazy with lust. Then he turns Rick over, drags Rick’s hips up and uses the belt to tie the slighter man’s hands behind his back. Rick whimpers, hips bucking.

“Oh?” Negan murmurs, kissing on his spine, teasing the edge of Rick’s pants. “Do you _like_ being restrained, Rick?”

“Yeah,” Rick whispers, eyelashes fluttering, face pressed into the mattress. “Y-yeah, I..”

Slowly Negan drags his pants down, nipping at his lower back, watching Rick squirm and writhe pitifully. He looks fucking good, that’s for sure. Negan presses down on his back, kissing his neck gently, reaching between his legs to rub his cock through his boxers. Rick’s breathing hitches and comes out as a long, low whine and he presses back into Negan. He can feel Negan’s erection against his thigh, which only serves to make him harder.

“Damn, Rick,” Negan murmurs. “So hard already. You just can’t wait for me to fuck you into my bed, huh?”

Rick whines softly, biting his lower lip. “Y-yeah. Want you inside me so bad, Negan.”

Negan growls softly, one hand clutching at his hip and yanking him back, thrusting against him. “Can you feel that, Rick? Can you feel how fucking hard you’re making me? How bad I need to be in your tight little hole?”

Rick chokes on a moan, tugging desperately on the belt around his wrists. His hips jerk and he buries his face in the sheets, trembling helplessly under Negan’s touch. God, Negan’s going to destroy him – but he can’t find it in himself to be worried.

“Please fuck me,” Rick pleads. “Please, please, Negan, need your big cock so bad.”

Negan groans into the back of his neck, carefully drawing his boxers off and thrusting vaguely against his newly bare ass to make him moan again. After another couple of kisses to Rick’s jaw Negan sits back, undoing the jumpsuit and sliding out of it.

Negan breathes in relief as he sheds his boxers, reaching down to stroke himself a few times. God, Rick looks fucking amazing. He nuzzles himself between Rick’s thighs, tongue running over Rick’s balls up to his hole. Rick keens, back arching, and Negan carefully grabs his hips, holding him in place to eat him out. Rick muffles his cries and moans into the mattress, shaking violently, trying desperately to pull away from the overwhelming pleasure as Negan’s tongue dips in and out of him.

“Ne-Negan!” Rick gasps, toes curling. “Negan, _fuck_!”

“Does that feel good?” Negan growls softly against his skin, pulling back a little just to shove in one finger, listening to the cry Rick lets out. “Tell me, Rick. Does it feel fucking good when I tongue fuck you? Does this feel fucking good, now, with me fingering you?”

“Yes!” Rick arches as Negan pushes in a second digit. “Oh, God, _yes_!”

“Fuck, you’re so loud.” Negan lets out a breath, slowly beginning to pump his fingers in and out. “I love it. Keep moaning for me, Rick. Jesus _Christ_ , you’re fucking tight. Not sure you’re gonna be able to take my dick.”

“Don’t care,” Rick chokes a little as Negan’s fingers curl inside him, “Don’t care, don’t care, need it, I need you, _God fuck Negan!_ ”

“Fuuuck.” Negan bites his lower lip, spitting carefully on Rick’s hole to make it easier to shove in another finger. “That’s it, baby boy. So good.”

He spreads all three fingers and Rick cries out into the pillow, clenching up around them. Rick’s hole is so fucking tight and Negan just knows that as soon as he puts his dick in there he’ll probably blow his load, just from Rick squeezing him. His breath catches and he abruptly yanks his fingers out, drawing another strangled cry from Rick.

“I’m sorry, Rick, but I need you now.” Negan says into Rick’s skin, voice low, kissing his way back up Rick’s spine. “I can’t fucking wait any longer.”

The sound Rick makes is pitiful and _hot_ , hips pushing back, and it takes all of Negan’s remaining self-control not to fuck the living daylights out of him. Fuck, he can’t stop shaking, full of a desperate want that leaves him absolutely breathless. Negan’s got him good.

Negan only takes a few heartbeats to spit in his hand and slick himself as well as he can. Then he presses the other between Rick’s shoulder blades, lining up with the slighter man’s hole and carefully pushing in. Rick keens lowly into the sheets, bringing up some kind of animalistic urge low in Negan’s stomach. God, Rick’s hard to resist.

“Fuck,” Rick whispers into the bed, biting his lower lip, eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck, so fucking big. I can’t..”

“Yes, you can.” The words are almost an order, muttered low into the back of his neck, and Negan gives his hips a little squeeze. “You can and you _will_ , Rick. Just relax. It’ll go in easier.”

Rick swallows and breathes out, long and shaky, and it almost comes out a sob instead. He’s never been fucked by a real person before – sure, he’d used toys and all manner of things – but this is different. His entire body trembles, straining to adjust to the rapid intrusion. Negan’s.. well-endowed, for sure. Rick feels a hysterical laugh build in his chest and forces it down.

Rick thinks he’d collapse if Negan didn’t have a bruising grip on his waist. He’s shaking, bad, sucking in huge gasps of air and struggling to remain coherent. Fuck. For a few moments he’s a little worried he’s just going to fucking snap, or tear in two, or some other bodily harm might fall upon him. Every inch of his being is trying to resist Negan being inside him so suddenly, with so little prep, but damn, the friction feels good.

“You’re so tight, Rick.” Negan grunts softly, shifting a little, easing past a tense bundle of nerves, and Rick whimpers, burying his face in the mattress. “God, you feel so fucking good. I just love the way you’re fucking squeezing my cock. Does it feel good, Rick?”

“Yeah,” Rick manages, somehow. It feels like his entire body is being crushed. “Fu-fuck – s-so deep – it’s.. so deep inside me..”

“Yeah.” Negan repeats, kissing just behind Rick’s ear. “I bet it is. Feels like it. Fuck, you’re so fucking tight, Rick.. almost there, baby, just hang on..”

Rick bites his lip hard enough to bruise as Negan’s hips come to rest against his ass, keeping close. Negan’s weight on his back is soothing in comparison to the almost uncomfortably full feeling inside him and he hisses softly, eyelashes fluttering.

“Does it hurt?” Negan murmurs, startling him a little. “My dick deep inside you?”

“Not..” Rick takes a few shaking, deep breaths. His hands are trembling in his own belt and he gives it a helpless tug. “No,” He says finally. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“Good.” Negan brushes his lips over the shell of Rick’s ear, both hands running down over Rick’s stomach. “I’m gonna move now, okay?”

“Ye-yeah.” Rick swallows hard, and slowly Negan begins to pull back. Rick’s breath comes out a whine of mixed pleasure and discomfort. He’s being uncomfortably stretched but when Negan moves it sends sparks up his spine, making him tremble.

Negan drags a “fuuuuck” out of him, his head tilting back only to fall forward into the sheets again. Negan hisses softly, eyes closing, nuzzling into the back of Rick’s neck and shoving his hips forward again. Rick yelps, tensing up, and Negan grunts.

“Fuck, don’t do that,” He mutters into Rick’s skin, easing back and settling into a slow, comfortable pace – for now. “Gonna make me blow my fuckin’ load early, Rick.”

“You r-really like my name, don’t you?” Rick manages to say, all breathless and shit. Negan chuckles, a low, husky sound that sends a shockwave right to Rick’s cock.

“Yeah, I do,” He rumbles softly, slowly picking up the pace. “But to be honest with you.. it wouldn’t matter _what_ your name is, it’s my new favorite.”

Rick shudders, whines, scrabbling desperately to free his hands. He needs to cling to the fucking sheets, or to Negan, or both – whichever his hands land on first – it doesn’t matter. Every breath comes like a stab to his ribs with each thrust into his body, which is pretty quickly opening up to the intrusion. Negan bites down softly on the side of his neck, one arm looping around his waist, the other moving to rest on the bed next to his face.

“You tryin’ to get free on me, Rick?” Negan breathes, increasing the intensity of his thrusts. “Trying to get out of that bind I put you in?”

“No,” Rick lies through gritted teeth, trying not to whine. “No, sir.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Rick.” Negan gives him a sharper bite to the shoulder, pushing in another quick thrust before pausing. “I don’t appreciate bein’ lied to. I’m gonna ask you again. You tryin’ to get free on me?”

Rick whimpers, pushing his hips back, and Negan gives his bare thigh a slap. “Yeah,” He croaks, eyelashes fluttering. “Yes.”

“That’s better.” Negan hums approvingly, kissing the bitemark this time. “You need those arms free, Rick?”

“Yes,” Rick repeats, sounding choked up. “God, yes, please.”

“Good boy. Listen, Rick..” Negan lets out a soft sigh, carefully unbuckling the belt and letting Rick’s arms go free. “Baby, if you want somethin’, I need you to beg me for it. Do you understand?”

Rick nods, grimacing a little as he slides his hands into the sheets. Negan huffs, giving his thigh another quick rap. “Speak when you’re spoken to.” The larger man says against the back of his neck.

“I – I understand.” Rick whispers, glancing up at Negan through hazy blue eyes. “Please. Don’t stop. Please fuck me, Negan.”

Negan’s hazel eyes flash and begins to move again, although with none of the carefulness from before. Instead he picks up a rough, harsh pace almost at once, gripping Rick by the hips and thrusting hard and deep, feeling Rick shake and quiver around him. God, Rick’s fucking _tiny_. It feels fucking good.

“That’s it,” Negan grunts, pulling Rick into his thrusts in a strain to get as deep as possible. “Take it all, baby, that’s it. Can you feel it, Rick, pushing all the way inside you?”

“Yea-yes!” Rick chokes on a cry, head dipping, fists curling in the sheets. “Oh, fuck, I can – I can feel it in my fucking stomach, Negan, _fuck_!”

“Yeah?” Negan purrs, angling to slam relentlessly into Rick’s prostate. “You sound like you’re enjoying this, Rick. Are you? Do you fucking like having me fuck you, pounding into your little hole with my big fucking cock?”

“Yes!” Rick’s voice cracks and Negan thinks he might start crying at any moment. “Yes, yes, fuck, I lo-love it, Negan, don’t stop, please don’t stop, so fucking deep and good, fuck you’re gonna make me – you – God – _Negan-_ ”

“Gonna make you what, Rick?” Negan’s voice drops and he reaches between Rick’s thighs, gently beginning to stroke along Rick’s entire length. “Gonna make you cum for me? Gonna make you scream my name as you fucking cum?”

Rick’s shoulders shake and he cants his hips back into Negan’s thrusts, clawing at the sheets desperately. His ass is going to be so fucking sore, Negan’s so fucking big, could probably cover him wholly, but Rick doesn’t care. It feels so good.

“Yes,” Rick hiccups, lifting up. “Yes, yes, God, Negan, I’m about to-”

“Cum for me, Rick,” Negan orders lowly against his jaw. “Let me hear you. Let me know I’m making you feel fucking good.”

Rick shudders all the way down, plump pink lips parting desperately in a wordless cry of absolute ecstasy as he comes apart under Negan’s touch. Negan feels him tremble and writhe, trying desperately to escape the blinding pleasure, and pulls out, flipping him onto his back and pinning his wrists to the mattress. For a moment Negan pauses to take him in; red and spread out, chest heaving, curls everywhere and mouth open in hot, heavy pants.

Then Negan slams home again, grasping Rick’s legs and beginning to thrust hard and fast. Rick cries out, back arching, and Negan growls possessively, holding Rick’s thighs with bruising force.

“Mine,” He hisses, ensuring his thrusts slam into Rick’s sweet spot so hard Rick’s seeing stars. “You’re all fucking mine, Rick. No other fucking man is going to touch you, or look at you in any way but business, nobody gets to fucking flirt with you or fuck you. Every single part of you belongs to me, Rick. Do you understand me?”

“Ye-yes-” Rick can barely breathe, the pleasure is so overwhelming. “Yes, yes, yours, I’m yours, Negan I belong to you-”

“Fuck yes you do.” Negan’s dark eyes are trained on Rick’s face, all scrunched with ecstasy. “Fuck, you look so hot, Rick. Tell me where you want me to blow my load, baby, come on..”

“Inside,” Rick’s hips snap back and his cry chokes into a throaty, raspy moan, “Inside me, Negan, please, need to be yours, I need it, Negan-!”

“F _uuu_ ck.” Negan bows his head, gritting his teeth. “Fuck yeah, baby, beg me for my seed, baby.”

Rick shakes with a held-back sob, and Negan’s hands move from his thighs to his hips. Fuck, it feels so fucking good inside him.

Negan ducks down, crushing their mouths together as he reaches the end of his self-control, spilling deep into Rick’s tight body. He can’t stop thrusting, although it’s shaky and haphazard, and once he finishes his legs give out and he sinks uncaringly on top of Rick’s body. He buries his face in Rick’s shoulder, taking in deep breaths of Rick’s warm scent, at least until Rick whimpers. Then he sits back, casting his gaze down on the younger man.

“Rick?” He murmurs, cupping Rick’s face, surprised to feel Rick’s cheeks are damp. “Baby, are you okay?”

Rick snuffles, then nods, once, and then immediately bursts into tears. Oh, fuck. Negan coos softly, shifting to sit on the bed and pulling Rick to his chest. Rick’s sobbing desperately, clutching at the t-shirt Negan had neglected to take off, and God, Negan has no idea what brought this on. All he can do is rub Rick’s back, cooing softly in the slighter man’s ears in an attempt to soothe the distress.

After a few moments Rick calms down a little, sniffling softly and sitting back. The front of Negan’s white t-shirt is soaked now – but that’s alright. Rick takes a huge, deep breath, wiping his cheeks, and tugs at the wet fabric.

“I’m sorry.” Rick mumbles, voice hoarse. “I.. I should get you a new shirt.”

“It’s okay.” Gently Negan thumbs over his lower lip, frowning softly at him. “Baby.. are you okay? What’s the matter?”

“I.. yeah.” Rick takes another breath, wet eyelashes fluttering. “I’m okay. It just. Got too much.”

“Did I hurt you?” Negan murmurs, tilting his head down so their foreheads rest together, but Rick shakes his head before Negan’s even done speaking.

“No. I’m okay. I mean, I might not walk straight for a week, but.. but I’m alright.” Rick exhales, swallowing. “I just.. got a little overwhelmed. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Negan turns Rick’s head up, hazel eyes soft. “It’s okay, Rick. Really.”

Rick nods, nuzzling into the crook of Negan’s shoulder. Negan strokes his dark curls, streaked with gray, and sighs contentedly.

“I should go.” Rick murmurs sleepily after a few moments, carefully extracting himself from Negan and beginning to look for his clothes. “Before we’re caught.”

Negan hums in agreement, watching Rick with amusement. He looks like a newborn deer, staggering around on weak, wobbly legs, and honestly it’s.. pretty funny. Rick finally manages to gather up all of his clothing, putting them on with a little difficulty.

“You’ll come and see me again, right, Rick?” Negan prompts, and Rick flashes a shaky little grin.

“Yeah.”

* * *

“We should run away.”

Negan glances up in surprise, hazel eyes narrowing. “What?”

“We should run away,” Rick repeats, looking over at Negan. “Just you and me. Maybe the kids but.. they’re with their grandparents ‘cause I’m apparently unfit to look after them.”

“What, like.. outlaws?” Negan raises one eyebrow curiously, catching the end of the pen between his teeth thoughtfully. Rick shrugs.

“I guess.”

“Damn, Rick. That’s.. that’s pretty bold for an officer of the law like you.”

“Be real, Negan.” Rick sighs, shaking his head. “I haven’t been an officer of the law since you-”

“Fucked you senseless into my mattress?” Negan supplies, and Rick groans good-naturedly.

“Yeah. Since you absolutely fucking ruined me with your dick, and every time you’ve done it in the two weeks we’ve been doin’ this.”

Negan barks a soft laugh, but it’s distracted, and Rick knows his expression means he’s actually considering it. He inclines his head, frowning a little.

“We’d be like Bonnie and Clyde.”

“Maybe we could, like.. not do the whole.. murder, crime spree, thing?” Rick suggests, folding his arms. “You know. We get out of here, go into hiding for a while. We could come out once they stop lookin’ for you.”

“I feel like I might still get arrested,” Negan grumbles. “You, too. Or I’ll get arrested for kidnapping you. Somethin’ like that.”

“Well, you know _I’ll_ defend you.” Rick shrugs again. “Come on, baby, it wouldn’t be so bad. Just you and me, out there on our own. We could have a farm. Cows an’ chickens an’ fruit. It’d be nice.”

Negan sighs thoughtfully, pacing in front of the cell door. He glances down the hallway and then at Rick, tongue slipping between his teeth. It’s a tempting offer, for sure. He’d love it; a nice little country place with Rick, cattle and horses and chickens and maybe veggies and shit. And maybe Rick’s right: once they’ve been in hiding for a while the search for them would eventually die off, especially as long as he kept to himself and didn’t hurt anybody anymore. He relaxes a little, and Rick knows he’s made his decision.

Rick unlocks the door, thinking back to the first time he’d heard that click – followed by the best fuck of his life – and when it swings open Negan swoops on him in a slow kiss. He hums, resting both hands on Negan’s broad chest. He’s found he never feels as safe as he does wrapped in Negan’s arms, in some odd way.

“Come on, honey,” Negan murmurs. “Let’s go.”


End file.
